particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban Party of Rutania
The Urban Party of Rutania is one of 7 major contemporary political parties in Rutania. The party's socially moderate and neoliberal platform is largely considered center-right in the Rutanian political spectrum. On December 31, 3556 the party suspended operations following charges of spying and election rigging and would not return to the political scene until January 1, 3571 when the party resumed operation. From 3064 to 3556, the party had one of the lengthiest record of continuous operation in the country';s history. Following elections in 3574, the Urban Party holds 30 seats in the Parliament and 0 Governorship. | Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | politics = Politics of Rutania | political parties = Political parties in Rutania | elections = Elections in Rutania | Website = www.UPR.rt | }} =History= National Party Era Democratic Reform Party Era Modern Era =Names and Symbols= Initially calling itself the "National Party," they were commonly labeled "Progressives" by the oppressive socialist party, ruling at the time with the hope of stigmatizing them as conservative liberals who in their words, "seeked to dismantle the glorious utopia and establish mob rule". Following the PRF incident, a conflict in which some members of the party formed a paramilitary group which killed more than 100 people and almost cause a continental wide war with Rutania, the party switched it's name to the "Urban Party of Rutania". To this day, people affiliated with the party are still referred to as "Progressives". =Current Structure and Composition= The party's national leadership structure is divided up into 4 separate leadership positions which have certain responsibilities that pertain to the operation of the party. The Party Leader is the highest ranking official within the party. The UPEC Chairman is responsible for the election strategy and media affairs. The Treasurer is responsible for finances and the Congressional Leader is the party's leader in the Parliament. *'Leader': Max Williams *'UPEC Chairman': James Hannah *'Treasurer': Lester Mitchell *'Congressional Leader': Kathrine Beike =Ideology= Since the inception of the party in 3064, the Urban Party has seen it's ideology go through numerous changes. The party was once considered an advocate of the Third Way, but that changed in 3422 when the party announced it would embrace Neoliberal policies. The party supports unregulated business and finance, a balanced budget, a currency backed by the faith and credit of the government, the banishment of all unions, free trade initiatives and above all, a progressive tax code. On foreign policy, internationalism (including interventionism) is a dominant theme, with the party being considered staunchly militarist and neoconservative. On social issues, the party is seen as moderate with such views as supporting marriage equality and opposing a ban on capital punishment. Voter Base The voter base of the party consists of people who are considered middle to upper middle class; particularly those from wealthy suburbs that surround cities. Age wise, the party primarily attracts middle-aged voters as young voters tend to shy away from the party given their liberal views and voters over 65 go for the more socially conservative parties. Recent Issue Stances =Election Information= Electoral Results =Links= Rutania Category:Rutanian Parties